Flaws and All
by ThisHendersonChick14
Summary: 'I don't know why you love me and that's why I love you. You catch me when I fall. Accept me flaws and all. And that's why I love you.' Logan tells James thank you for loving him flaws and all.


**Author's Notes: Last night, I was listening to my iPod and this song came on. I totally forgot I had it and I was in the middle of writing chapter 20 of My Good Boy and an idea for this just came into my head. The song is Flaws and All by Beyoncé. Listen to it if you haven't heard. It's my favorite song of hers. Hope you guys enjoy :)**

_**No POV:**_

Logan Mitchell leaned over and shut off the alarm clock that _**loudly**_ informed him that it was time to get his ass out of bed and get ready for work. Taking a good look at the digital clock, he read the numbers '7:00 A.M.'. His eyes almost popped out of their sockets as he realized he was about to be late for work. He pulled off the strong tan arm that was holding his waist and ran to the bathroom.

Feeling a rough pull on his arm, his eyes snapped open. Seeing his fiancé quickly close the bathroom door made him a little skeptical of what was going on. He sat up and turned to look at the clock. His skeptic feeling soon went away when he noticed it was 7 A.M; which meant he was late for work. Since hockey season was over and he didn't have to get up for practice, he decided to make breakfast for his rushing fiancé. He got out of bed and pulled one of his signature black t-shirts out of a drawer, threw it on, and went into the kitchen to start a decent breakfast.

After taking a quick shower and throwing on a random outfit, the pale brunette rushed out of the bedroom he shared with his hockey-star fiancé. He ran into the kitchen where he overlooked the smell of eggs on the stove.

"Morning," He heard James mumble.

"Morning. Sorry to rush out, but I woke up early and I need to set up for the PTA meeting tonight so I'm gonna be late," With that, the tall hockey player turned around and stared at his fiancé in confusion.

"What are you talking about? I thought you told me the meeting was next week? I thought we were gonna go out for dinner tonight?"

"No, James. I told you the meeting is gonna be on Friday the 17th and what is today?" He asked James as he hurriedly packed his bag with the tests and homework he never finished checking.

James turned his head to check the calendar on the wall, "Today is…Friday the 17th," He answered defeated.

"Exactly. See, James? You just don't listen," He zipped up his bag and threw it over his shoulder. He grabbed an apple and took a small bite of it. "I'll be home around 7:30," He yelled as he started walking toward the door.

"What about breakfast?" James yelled.

"You knew I woke up late and wouldn't have time for breakfast! That's your fault! See you later! Love you!" Logan shouted as he slammed the door close.

The tan brunette took a deep breath as he ran his hands through his hair. He leaned against the counter and turned the stove off; suddenly losing his appetite. Shedding his black t-shirt and leaving it on the floor, he returned back to bed in hopes of finishing his dream from last night; him and Logan on their honeymoon on the beach with no cell phones, no alarm clocks, no PTA meetings, no practices, no papers to grade and no calendars.

The twenty-four year old high school teacher looked at the clock that was hung over his classroom door.

'_Ugh, it's only 3:00? I Can't wait until this damn PTA meeting is over,'_

"Mr. Mitchell?" The voice of one of his students snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned towards one of his star students and Student Council President, Delilah.

"Yes, Delilah?" He answered.

"Where do you want me to put this poster about _Shakespeare_?"

"Um, how about that open space by the door?" She nodded her head and taped the poster in the vacant spot. She walked back to his desk and stood in front of him. She cleared her throat so he looked up from the papers he was grading.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Delilah?"

"Um, actually…yea. Can I ask you a sort of…personal question Mr. Mitchell?"

"Sure, I guess. It depends on how personal it is," The pale brunette replied. Delilah sat in the chair that was in front of Logan's desk that they would use for the parents.

"I know this is probably none of my business and everything, but um, you and your fiancé, how did you two know that you…love each other? How did you know he was the one?" The teacher sat back and dropped his pen on top of the stack of papers he was grading.

"Well, you're right. It is none of your business, but I guess I could understand why you asked. Um, I knew he was the one when we had our first big argument. It was big enough to make us almost break up. It was about a year and half after we first started dating. Looking back the fight was kind of silly, but it's one of the most important nights of my life," Logan told the seventeen year old.

"What was the fight about?"

"Why the sudden curiosity in my love life? I _**am**_ your teacher, remember?"

"I know it's too personal, Mr. Mitchell, but I think I might be in love and you're the only one I could go to for this," The black hair girl explained.

"What do you mean? Not that you can't talk to me or anything, but what about your parents?" Logan questioned.

She took a deep breath before she answered, "My parents aren't in love. Anyone could tell. Yes, they love each other, but they're not _**in**_ love with each other. They're getting a divorce. I was going to ask them, but I decided against it. I don't need false advice on this. You remember that summer tutoring program this summer, right? The one you asked me to volunteer for?" Logan nodded his head.

"Well, one day, I saw you and your fiancé in the parking lot. I guess he was coming to pick you up or something, but I saw you guys at his car. I wasn't up that close, but I could tell how much you guys love each other. Just by the way he held you and the way you guys hugged and kissed. It was like you guys didn't ever plan on letting each other go. My parents don't have that. I don't know if I'm in love yet. That's why I don't want useless advice from them. I don't want to end up making a mistake. That's why I came to you," She explained.

"Oh. Okay, um, well the fight was about me getting home late because of some unplanned meeting. We started yelling at each other about our flaws and everything. We just kept shouting things we didn't like about each other. I said something I shouldn't have and he walked out. He didn't come back for five hours. It was 2 am when I answered the door. As soon as I saw it was him, I jumped on him and hugged him," He explained.

"I told him I was sorry probably 200 times. When he pulled me off of him I kept kissing his face and I wouldn't let him talk," He laughed. "When he was able to get me to stop kissing him, we both said our apologies. Then, for the first time since we started dating, he told me he loved me. I remember his exact words; 'I love you and all your flaws, Logan,' Of course I told him I love him back because I did. The moment he walked out, I figured out that I love him. And I remember that day you were talking about. It was July 18th,"

"How do you remember that date? All he did was picked you up from the school," She said. He smirked and slowly shook his head.

"To you, yes, but…that was the night he proposed. He took me out to dinner with some friends and he had the cook place the ring in the cake he had ordered for me. I cut a piece of the cake and saw something silver. My friends were smiling at me the whole night. I should've known he was doing something. I pulled the ring out the cake and I turned to him. He took it from me and proposed and obviously I said yes,"

"Aw! That's so romantic! I didn't think athletes were the romantic types,"

"Neither did I, but he proved me wrong. So, did I help you out any?"

She nodded her head, "Yes. Thanks, Mr. Mitchell. I guess I'll see you later," She said as she got out of the seat. She was almost out of the door, before Logan stopped her.

"Delilah?" She turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry about your parents," He said.

She gave him a sad smile, "Me too, Mr. Mitchell. Me too,"

The star player and captain of the Minnesota Wilds turned his head from the TV when he heard his front door open. His eyes lit up and a small smile grew on his face as he saw his chocolate-eyed fiancé walk through the door, but the smile quickly faded as his eyes drifted to the bag Logan carries for school. Knowing he'd be busy grading papers, he turned his head back to the TV and pushed all the thoughts of him and Logan spending time together out of his mind.

"I'm gonna be in our room. Don't come in. I'm really busy and I need to get these papers graded,"

'_Well, hello to you, too, Darling," _The hockey player thought.

"What about dinner?" James asked instead.

"Don't worry about it. I'll eat later," Logan replied as he closed the door to their bedroom. The tall brunette sighed and ran his hands through his hair for maybe the 50th time that day.

'_I love him. I love him. I love him.'_

Those are three words that James Diamond, twenty-five year old captain and star player of the Minnesota Wilds hockey team has to chant in his head to remind himself of why he stays with Logan. That's also what he told his two best friends and teammates Carlos Garcia and Kendall Knight earlier that day.

_**Flashback:**_

_**Earlier That Day:**_

"So, how's the married life, buddy?"

The tallest of the three rolled his eyes, "We're not married yet, Carlos. We're engaged," He answered as he opened his fridge and pulled three bottles of water out.

The shortest of the three rolled his eyes and took the water James handed to him, "Yea yea yea. It's the same thing to me. So how is the engagement life?"

"Everything's ok,"

"Okay?" Kendall questioned. "What happened to 'amazing', and 'incredible', and 'spectacular', and all those other words you used months ago?"

James shrugged and took a drink of his water, "I don't know what you're talking about, man,"

The blonde rolled his eyes and took a drink of his water, "Yeah you do. Like four months after you proposed, you've been…down,"

"Yeah, man. Trouble in paradise?" Carlos asked.

"Honestly…I don't know what's been going on. I know he's a teacher and everything, but it's like we hardly spend time together,"

"Did you talk to him about it?" Kendall asked. James shook his head.

"I try not to think about it. Besides, the school year is almost over anyway,"

Carlos snorted, "Yea, in like three months. James, you have to talk to him about this. It's not right for you to be left alone like that. Maybe you should leave him for a while. Show him how it feels," The green eyed man nodded his head.

"For once, I actually agree with Carlos," The shortest man smiled.

"Thanks buddy!...Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" The two taller guys rolled their eyes.

"I can't do that, guys. It wouldn't be right," James told his best friends.

"And how isn't that right, James?" Kendall asked.

"Everyone has their flaws. I can't just leave him because his job is demanding. Teaching makes him happy and if he's happy, I'm okay,"

"That's bullshit, James. I admit that Logan is a really cool guy and I've grown to love him as a brother over the years you guys have been together, but you can't keep letting him ignore you. That's not right," Carlos told him.

"What do you guys think I do?" James asked.

"What are you talking about?" Kendall asked.

"When hockey season starts, what do you guys think I do?" The tall brunette explained. Both boys shrugged their shoulders and lifted their eyebrows. "I do the same thing. I'm so busy with traveling to the games and practice that I end up tired as hell. When he wants to spend time with me, I'm either too busy or too tired. Relationships are about learning how to overlook the flaws and faults and know how to give and take," He answered. That's exactly why you two are still single," He said pointing at the two of them.

"Whatever. I still say if he keeps ignoring you, you should leave him," The Latino man said as he took a drink of his water.

James just shook his head, "You'll understand what I'm saying when you fall in love, Carlos,"

"James, I don't think _**anyone**_ could fall in love as hard as you did with Logan," Kendall told him.

"Maybe not, Kendall, maybe not,"

_**End Flashback**_

"James! Come in here!"

The hazel-eyed boy snapped out of his thought when he heard his name being called. His eyes drifted to the clock above the TV as he stood up.

'_9:30? Wow. I daydreamed for a whole hour'_

He walked to the bedroom he shared with Logan and tried to open the door, but found it locked. He knocked on it and put his ear to the door.

"Logan? Baby, I can't come in. The door's locked. Is something wrong?" He yelled through the door. All of a sudden, the door opened to reveal his fiancé with a smile on his face.

"Hi, Jamie. Come on in," Logan greeted as he moved to the side and let James into the room. Confusion and love filled James body as he took a look around the room. The lights were dimmed and the room was covered in candles. White rose buds on the sky blue comforter that covered their bed spelled out _'I'm Sorry'_. Right above that laid a tray with a plate piled with spaghetti and meatballs. He turned around and looked at his fiancé.

"Logan…what is all of this?"

"It's my apology for being such a bitch to you lately. I know I've been ignoring you and this is my way of saying sorry that you have to put up with me and all of my imperfections," The shorter man explained. James walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Logan leaned into his embrace and placed his head on James's chest.

"Logan, baby, you didn't have to do this. And to me you don't have any imperfections,"

"Yeah I do. Don't lie about them, James,"

"Okay, so you may have some faults. We all do. I can't help that your job keeps you busy. All I can see is that it makes you happy and that's all I could wish for. As long as you're happy, I'm happy," Logan looked up and smiled at his soon-to-be husband.

"How did I get an amazing guy like you?" James playfully shrugged and gave him a smirk.

"Got lucky I guess," Logan laughed and leaned up to kiss him on the lips for the first time that day.

"I love you,"

"I love you more,"

"I love you most,"

James raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?" Logan smirked and nodded his head. "Well then," James stepped away from Logan and placed the tray with their food on their dresser. He went back to the bed and lied on it. "How about you showed me how much?" The teacher's eyes lit up and went over to his fiancé and straddled him.

"No problem,"

**Author's Notes: I know the ending was a little crappy, but can you guys review anyway? Thanks for reading!**


End file.
